


Drunk On "I Love You"

by HeadStrongHeadLights



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadStrongHeadLights/pseuds/HeadStrongHeadLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I love you so much that even the moon and stars are jealous.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk On "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and so cheesy. I'm feeling it though. Unedited. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> (Why am I writing about winter? It's almost June.)

The bright city lights around them blurred out, both of them drunk on love and vodka. Cars rushed past them as they stumbled along the street, laughing like idiots at jokes that didn’t make sense. Under the street lights they stopped, staring into each other’s eyes as they tangled their hands together. 

“I love you,” they said in unison. They laughed again, voices carrying above the sound of cars rushing past. The younger male, Jack, stepped into the older male’s space, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. Hiccup chuckled and hugged the smaller one closer. The bitter cold of the night couldn’t touch them, not while they had each other to keep warm. 

Jack giggled, making Hiccup look down at him. “I love you,” Jack slurred happily. He nodded his head like he was agreeing with himself. “I love you so much that even the moon and stars are jealous.” 

Hiccup threw his head back and laughed loudly. “You are such a dork,” he said between peals of laughter. “I love you too.” Jack hummed happily at the response and stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his reddened cheek. Hiccup turned his head and caught the younger male's lips in a light kiss, a mere touch of the lips. 

They broke apart after a moment and Jack began walking down the street again, making the older male jog to catch up to him when he finally realized that the younger was leaving. He threw an arm around his shoulder and held him close. The snow continued to swirl down around them and they fell silent to enjoy the beauty of the night. 

“I love you.” Jack nodded to himself as he repeated his earlier sentiment. “I really do love you Hiccup. You make me happy. I really can’t ask for more.” Hiccup smiled and pulled the smaller male in closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“I love you too. So much more than you’ll ever know.” Hiccup said. They continued to walk to their shared apartment, enjoying each other’s company and feeling secure in where they stood with each other. The snow continued to fall around them. Hiccup didn't believe in perfection but this... This was pretty close.


End file.
